


Apartment Troubles

by HanaHimus



Series: Megaten City AU [3]
Category: Shin Megami Tensei Series, Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers, Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne, Shin Megami Tensei: if..., 真女神転生IV | Shin Megami Tensei IV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 06:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15504102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: Akira Miyamoto hated his apartment complex.





	Apartment Troubles

**Author's Note:**

> More for this damn au/crossover. Posts at midnight for reasons

Akira Miyamoto hated his apartment complex. There were a lot of reasons he did, too. The apartments were cheap, close to the local college. But that sadly meant the actual apartments themselves were pretty shit. The number of times his roof had leaked, or his door had jammed, or is plumbing clogged up was… Probably in the hundreds by now. 

That wasn't it, either. Its proximity to the college meant most of his neighbors were going there. Now, that alone wasn't the problem. No, the problem was his parents not being around much made him some kid who needed help or an easy target for basically all the college students. 

Usually he could duck into his apartment to avoid most of it, but, well… His door had been jamming a lot more and forcing him to interact with his neighbors a lot more lately. 

And here he was, door stuck, Hitomi from down the hall approaching. One of his least favorite situations (probably about third on his list) to be in. Was there anyway he could get the door open--?

“Hey there, Akira. Is… everything okay?” She came to a stop next to him, hands clasped behind her back. 

“Fine…” Akira turned the doorknob again. “Door’s just stuck.”

“Will your parents be home soon? They might be able to help.”

Akira shook his head. “Gone for a month, some sorta business trip, I think.” He didn't pay too much attention to why they were gone nowadays. 

“That so…? You know, I know what it's like, family not always being around due to work.” Hitomi put a hand on his shoulder. “If you ever need to talk--”

Akira shrugged her off and, with one more push, got the door open. “Leave me the hell alone.”

Hitomi pulled her hand back and frowned. “Oh. Okay, I'm sorry…”

“Whatever.” And with that, he hurried into his apartment and slammed the door. 

\--

A week later and Akira was dealing with his door once again. It was giving him even more trouble than last time, too… But at least there was no Hitomi in sight. That made it better than last time, right?

“Come on, come on--”

“Oh, hello Akira.” Fuck.

“Funny running into you here.” Double fuck. 

While he continued messing with his door, he looked over his shoulder. Jonathan and Walter from a floor down, likely bringing another situation he hated (number two on the mental list). “I'm busy right now.”

Jonathan took a step forward. “Can I help at all? I told your parents that you could ask me for anything while they're gone. They told me that they would pass the message on, I hope they did…”

“They did.”

“I see. Seems you're not close to being ready to leave your parents’ nest if they felt you needed a safety net like that.” Walter rose an eyebrow. “Shocked they leave you home alone at all, if that's the case, really.”

“I can take care of myself, they're just being careful.” He turned back to his door. “I'm basically the same age as you… I don't need babysitting. Go. Away.”

Walter whistled. “A bit defensive there, don't you think?”

“I didn't mean to imply anything of the sort with my offer.” Jonathan shook his head. “I just--”

Akira finally forced his door open. He didn't wait for Jonathan to finish what he was saying before stepping in and slamming the door behind him. No more of that, not today. 

\--

Another week passed and now Akira was pretty sure his door wasn't going to open. It was totally jammed and calling for help wasn't an option. Why did his phone have to be dead? He didn't even really use it…!

“Dammit..!” He kicked the door. What did he do now?

The next apartment’s door opened and Akira could feel things getting worse already. If Hitomi worrying over him and Jonathan and Walter bothering him at the same time were some of his least favorite situations to be in, this was sure to turn into the one that trumped even those. 

“Having issues, Akira?” Naoki stepped out of his apartment, obviously just awoken by the noise. “You picking a fight with your door?”

“...Everything's fine. Go back to sleep or put a shirt on or something.” He went back to the door and started fiddling with the handle again. 

“So… You were just yelling for no reason?” He rose an eyebrow. “You know, I guess that makes sense for you!”

Akira sent Naoki a glare. “Go bother your shitty friends or something.”

“Sure.” Naoki leaned against the wall. “When you go bother your nonexistent ones.”

They fell into an uncomfortable silence for a few good moments. Akira continued trying to force his door open and Naoki quietly watched him. Soon enough, though, it was clear that the door definitely wasn't opening. 

“Akira…” Naoki crossed his arms. “You can't get it open, can you?”

“...No, I can't.”

“You gonna call for help, then?”

“My phone is dead.” 

Naoki snorted. “That's…”

Before long, Naoki was just straight up laughing and Akira wanted to punch him.

“Shut up and help me or leave me the hell alone…!”


End file.
